1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an oil/water separation system, and more particularly to an above ground oil and water separator system.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In many environments there is a need to separate water from oil. Often times run off water from industrial sites and from parking lots must be treated prior to allowing it to flow into a city sewer or stream. It is common practice to use an oil separator with a coalescer to separate immiscible liquids and settleable solids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,224, to Aymong discloses an oil/water separator that uses sloping coalescer plates to separate oil from water.
A limitation of the prior art is that it is commonly installed underground and that requires a service person to enter a confined space to service the apparatus when it becomes full of oil. Underground tanks must be monitored for underground leakage. Prior art oil separators also rely on visual inspection, which can lead to an unacceptable result of water with an oil sheen on top being expelled from the separator into the sewer.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved oil separator that does not require a workman to enter a confined space and that reduces the risk of underground leaks and of accidental discharge of partially treated water into the storm sewer.